Henchman
by Elf Kid2.0
Summary: A series of shorts and drabbles, focusing on Minion! He doesn't get enough attention.


_Bernard's original 1,027-page manuscript "_ _ **MEGAMIND: The**_ _ **ONLY**_ _**Properly Researched, Definitively NON-fiction Book About Metro City's Most Notorious and Least Successful Supervillain**_ " _went through extensive cuts and revisions before its eventual publication under the title "_ _ **Code Blue: What You Didn't Know About Megamind**_ " _. This is one of the deleted passages, a never-before seen glimpse at the unpublished work of one of the foremost experts on Megamind._

The entity known as 'Minion' is surprisingly easy to forget.

Megamind is the one people really notice. A career-criminal and supergenius, the blue-skinned, big-headed maverick never fails to draw attention to himself. His ongoing campaign against Metro City has garnered international attention, both for the frequency of his attacks and for the arsenal of custom-made weapons he uses in them [32]. Much has been written theorizing on Megamind's origins, goals, and psychological state. In this body of work, surprisingly little has been said about Minion. His presence in Megamind's career remains unquestioned and unexamined; his influence is unacknowledged and his power unnoticed. Most of those who write about Megamind appear content to treat Minion as an unimportant fixture in the background of his Evil Schemes. This is clearly a mistake of amateur research and subpar journalism [33]. If one hopes to understand the enigmatic man who styles himself as Metro City's future Overlord, one must also take interest in his most faithful and longstanding follower.

A 7ft. tall, chimeric combination of reptilian, robotic, and ape-like features, Minion is known to be capable of human speech and at least rudimentary reasoning. While most agree that Minion is one of Megamind's own creations, there is a great deal of debate as to what Minion actually is. While some believe him to be an advanced robot, others claim that he is a Frankenstein-style monster stitched together from exotic animals and person(s) unknown [34]. A few eye-witnesses claim that Minion is actually a "shark-toothed extraterrestrial frog about the size of a melon" operating a 7ft-tall robotic suit [35]. And of course, there are those small-minded science-deniers who insist that Minion cannot possibly be anything other than a man in a costume. Although there is very little clear footage of Minion, what does exist seems to render the 'man in a suit' theory implausible to the extreme [36]. Thus the controversy regarding Minion's exact nature rages on. Amid all the debate, one thing is certain: whatever Minion may be, his loyalty to Megamind is unshakable.

Despite his unusual appearance and his ongoing criminal career, Minion has garnered surprisingly little public attention over the years. It is testament to Megamind's showmanship skills that his undeniably bizarre henchman is able to blend into the backdrop of smoke, mirrors, laser-lights, tesla coils, and loud music typical to Megamind's schemes. By hiding behind this (sometimes literal) smokescreen of special effects, Minion is able to go largely unnoticed- even by Metro Man. By practicing in misdirection and strategic retreat, Minion is able to evade police custody after nearly every Evil Plot [37]. This practice renders Minion free to promote the interests of the self-described 'Master of All Villainy' while he is imprisoned, and to aide in Megamind's escape. This mode of operation indicates a level of trust and interpersonal collaboration not normally associated with Megamind.

It is easy for observers to think of Minion as a lowly underling, hired muscle who takes orders from the real brains of the outfit. While it is true that Minion never hesitates to deliver the blow or pull the trigger when Megamind gives the order, it would be simple-minded to think that that was the full extent of his role. Minion has been party to Megamind's operations since he first appeared on the scene as a super-villain, and has been vital to Megamind's rise to power [38]. While Megamind is the head of the criminal underworld in Metro City, Minion is his second-in-command, answerable only to Megamind and able to speak on his behalf. Thus, we can clearly see that Minion, far from being a mere henchman and follower, is in fact a mob-boss and dangerous criminal in his own right.

Having established this, we must now reexamine our assumptions about Megamind's approach to organizational hierarchy and allocation of authority. Since Megamind is commonly believed to view other people and entities as, in his own words, "mindless drones too blinded by their own ignorance to comprehend true genius," it's worth noting instances in which his actions indicate otherwise [39]. Consider the 'Bat Rotation Incident,' in which….

 _We hope you enjoyed reading this exclusive, never-before published excerpt! For more fascinating, works on today's Super Villains, Super Heroes, Sidekicks, and Henchman, purchase your subscription of_ Heroes Weekly _today!_

 **More to come! Please review. If you have any requests for this fic (which will definitely remain Minion-centric) please let me know. :)**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
